1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vent discs that alleviate the vacuum created in containers, such as infant feeding bottles, during feeding. More particularly, the present invention relates to a member that positions a vent disc in an end of a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baby feeding bottles having venting means designed to allow air to flow into the bottle to alleviate the vacuum created in the bottle during feeding, are known. Among these, bottles having bottom-mounted perforated elastomeric diaphragms, or vent discs, have proven to be effective at alleviating the vacuum, while preventing leakage. However, in order to prevent leakage while effectively alleviating the vacuum, the vent discs require a proper, snug fit within the end of the bottles or containers. This creates difficulty in positioning the vent discs both into and out of the end of the bottles or containers.